


clothes make the man

by Anxiety_Elemental



Series: McGenji Week 2019 2: Reloaded [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, M/M, McGenjiWeek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elemental/pseuds/Anxiety_Elemental
Summary: A brief discussion on clothes and the absence thereof.Prompt: Fashion
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Series: McGenji Week 2019 2: Reloaded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	clothes make the man

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized too late that the last McGenji week wasn't run by the original folks. Good news is, this one is run by the people who've been doing it for years, and they have an actual content policy to keep the gross stuff out this time.
> 
> tldr: Cowboy And Ninja Do A Smooch 2
> 
> Also I submitted this before midnight in my timezone I totally did this prompt on time haha
> 
> The only warnings for this fic are brief sexual content and depictions of depression.

Overwatch, and by extension Blackwatch, isn’t as big on uniforms as McCree would’ve expected for a military organization. Sure you gotta wear the colors and there’s still standards for personal hygiene and armor specs and the like, but otherwise they don’t much care how you do your work. You still use a revolver but you can kill six people with one barrel? Go for it. You wanna wear a stetson on missions? Whatever, long as it’s black.

Jesse figures going nude is still against regulation though.

“Why don’t you wear nothing at all?”

The red, hateful glare he gets from Genji in response is enough to confirm his suspicion that, although his curiosity got the better of him, asking outright was entirely the wrong way to go.

“Do you put clothes on your gun?” Genji says, then pauses. Though Jesse can’t really see his face, he can tell Genji is frowning, “I take that back, you did put that spur on it.”

“Hey now,” Jesse says, offended.

“You do not clothe your weapons,” Genji says, “Weapons do not require such things.”

There’s. There’s a lot to unpack there. Jesse doesn't even know what to say or do in the face of that.

“I will not be questioned by someone who wears a useless hat on missions,” Genji scoffs, and leaves.

Not the best interaction he could have with the angry cyborg ninja.

\---

“...Why _do_ you wear the hat?”

Jesse startles, he hadn’t heard Genji enter the break room at all. His hand flies instinctively to his hip, but he doesn’t have his gun, which is for the best. “What was that?” Jesse asks, looking at Genji perched on the arm of the sofa.

“Your hat,” Genji says, “What’s the point of it? It serves no purpose.”

Well. There’s a lot he could say about that. He could say that he’s always been fascinated by Westerns, both the historical American west and the fiction and fantasy of it. He could say that, before Deadlock and before he was anything at all, it helped him feel big and mean when the world was bigger and meaner.

“I just like it,” Jesse says instead. Then he goes out on a limb, which he shouldn’t because that almost never goes well with Genji, “Wanna give it a try?”

Genji cocks his head to one side, then after a pause, slowly holds out a hand. He puts the hat on his head and wraps his arms around his knees, and stares a hole into the wall.

Genji sits there a moment, apparently deep in thought. He looks silly, the hat don’t sit properly on his head what with the helmet and the wires, but Jesse has already said enough dumb shit, so he keep that thought to himself.

“I still do not get it,” Genji says, takes the hat off, turns it over in his hands, then hands it back.

\---

After they grow a little closer, something new happens.

Genji still doesn’t wear nothing, but sometimes there will be a quiet knock at Jesse’s door, usually in the dead of night. He doesn't even need to ask anymore, Jesse just knows what he needs. Jesse will go to his dresser and grab a shirt or an old flannel jacket, and hands it over. Genji will slip it on without another word, sometimes bunching the fabric up near his face, as if trying to smell it. Probably reeks of old smoke, if he can even smell anything through he mask. 

Sometimes he wants to be held, breathing harsh at first, then growing quiet as he finally, finally begins to relax a little. Sometimes he just hunkers down in a corner and doens’t want to be acknowledged, so Jesse goes back to bed and rolls over to face the opposite wall, and tries his best so sleep. Genji is always gone by morning, either way. Sometimes he even remembers to leave Jesse’s clothes being. He don’t mind that much, really.

Jesse doesn’t comment on it. Genji allows himself so little, and it’s such a small thing, he’s not even giving up anything to give Genji comfort.

Genji never asks to try the hat again though, which Jesse thinks is a shame. He could probably still find a way to make it work.

\---

Well, Genji does wear the hat again, once.

“Yee haw.”

“That’s mine line sweethea - _ahhh_!”

“Good boy.”


End file.
